Alone
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Sendirian itu enak ya?"/ "Entahlah."/ RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

Alone

.

.

.

'_Dia begitu mempesona…'_

.

.

.

"Hey, gimana dengan film-nya? Kamu bawa?"

"Iya, ini ada di flash disk!"

"Wah… arigatou Ino-chan!"

"Sama-sama…."

"Eh, masalah ini…"

Yah, inilah aku. Yamanaka Ino, seorang siswi SMA Konoha yang terkenal dengan kekayaan, kecantikan, popular dan masih banyak lagi.

Banyak yang ingin bergaul denganku.

Namun yang kutahu,

Mereka penuh dengan kepalsuan….

.

.

.

Yah, meskipun aku tidak menyangkal…..

Bahwa aku pun penuh kepalsuan…

.

.

.

Namun,

.

.

Jika tidak seperti ini…..

.

.

.

Aku tidak akan punya teman…

.

Dan aku bakal kesepian….

.

.

.

Yah, aku takut ditinggalkan….

Aku takut kesepian…..

.

.

.

.

Mungkin kalian merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba saja aku berkata seperti ini. Namun segalanya berubah ketika aku memasuki kelas sebelas di SMA Konoha ini….

Disini semuanya terlihat sama. Kelas, pemandangan, perhatian, dan juga kepopuleran.

Namun ada yang berbeda di kelas yang kumasuki ini….

Sebuah bangku kosong yang tepat berada di sebelahku. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa tidak ada yang mau duduk di bangku kosong itu. Namun yang lebih parahnya lagi, jarang ada yang mau duduk di sekitar bangku kosong itu. Apa bangku itu bangku terkutuk ya?

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo-sensei!"

Aku segera focus ke depan ketika Ibiki-sensei memulai 'perkenalan'-nya. Padahal kami semua sudah tahu. Namun karena pikiran kami yang masih terbawa-bawa liburan, yah kami terima saja saran untuk saling mengenal.

Oh ya, disini yang berasal dari sepuluh Sembilan hanya aku. Ini kelas sebelas IPA 1. Kelas yang hanya mengambil 30 siswa dengan ranking parallel tertinggi.

Yup! Aku cukup pintar untuk bisa masuk kesini….

"Kali ini aku akan mengabsen. Yang dipanggil segera maju dan meperkenalkan diri…."

"Hai Sensei…."

Sreekkk…..

Pintu kelas yang semula tertutup akhirnya terbuka. Muncullah sosok yang tidak begitu kukenal dari balik pintu. Padahal aku yakin kalau aku mengenal seluruh isi kelas sepuluh dulu. Namun entah kenapa aku lupa dengan dia yang sedang membungkuk di depan Ibiki-sensei.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, Sensei."

"Wah, kau ini. dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak ada berubahnya. Nah anak-anak, bagaimana kalau acara perkenalannya dimulai dengan dia?"

Tak ada jawaban…

Aku mulai bingung, ada apa dengan semuanya?

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Uchiha Sai desu. Konoha karakimashita. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Saya yakin kalau tidak ada yang bertanya karena rata-rata kelas ini isinya anak kelas sepuluh satu," ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aku sempat clingak-clinguk melihat apakah ada perubahan di kelas ini. namun nyatanya semua bertindak mengacuhkan padanya. Memang ada yang salah ya? Kalau dilihat-lihat sih dia kelihatannya anak yang baik, tidak bertampang sangar.

Dan taruhan, dia tidak pernah terlibat dalam perkelahian.

Dan senyum innocent itu…..

Tap

Tap

Tap

Srieekk…..

Dia duduk di sebelahku. Dan barusan adalah suara kursi yang ditarik olehnya. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arahku sambil melempar senyum.

Aku cukup kikuk melihat senyumnya….

Seharian penuh di sekolah membuatku cukup capek juga (karena tadi ada pelajaran olahraga dengan guru yang begitu energik alias Guy-sensei). Aku segera berkemas dan rencananya aku akan pulang dan segera berendam di bathub yang berisi air hangat untuk melepaskan seluruh penat.

Kulirik jam tangan yang telah menujukkan pukul empat sore…..

Kutengok ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga akhirnya tertuju pada sebuah tas yang masih setia bertengger di tempatnya. Kalau tidak salah itu punya Uchiha-san ya?

Kira-kira dia ikut klub apa ya hingga harus pulang sesore ini?

Aku memandang keluar…

Jujur, aku bukan anak yang pemberani. Melihat lorong yang agak remang-remang membuatku agak merinding. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut untuk berjalan sendiri. Mendingan lewat belakang dan memutar.

Aku berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi.

Ckit! Deg!deg!deg! srak!

Entah apa yang bisa kukatakan, yang kutahu hanyalah sesosok siswa yang bersimbah (?) keringat, mengenakan kaos yang sering digunakan untuk bertanding basket, sedang melakukan lay up. Dan bola basket itu masuk dengan mudah….

Kakkoi…

Dan entah kenapa pemandangan yang terlihat dari pintu masuk gedung yang biasanya digunakan untuk bermain basket itu membuatku ingin masuk dan memperhatikannya dari arah bangku cadangan.

Dia men-dribble bola basket tengah lapangan. Lalu dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, dia melakukan dunk….

What!

Tinggi banget ya dunk-nya….

Namun aku tidak begitu takjub melihat dari tubuhnya yang kurus. Terkadang aku merasa khawatir kalau seandainya ada angin yang bertiup kencang =.=!

Dan akhirnya dia selesai melakukan berbagai tehknik basket yang membuatku cukup tercengang. Dia segera mengelap keringatnya dengan siku kanannya. Membungkuk sebentar sambil mengatur napas. Entah kenapa aku suka dengan seluruh gerakannya.

Dan entah kenapa sejak tadi aku terus memandangi sosok yang bernama Uchiha Sai itu…

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Author's note:

Kya…. Setelah lama enggak maen2 di dunia entah kenapa sepertinya kemampuan menulis Kasumi jadi rapuh, runtuh dan akhirnya jatuh (?)…. T_T

Ini sekedar iseng-iseng bikin dan akhirnya jadilah sebuah prolog yang gaje…

Yah, yang penasaran segera kasih review ya?

See you next chapter…. (kalo udah ada yang review)…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Alone chapter 2

.

.

.

Dan entah kenapa sejak tadi aku terus memandangi sosok yang bernama Uchiha Sai itu…

"Hm?"

Hingga akhirnya dia beralih ke arahku. Sambil menunjukkan gesture penuh Tanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk di depannya. Dia menaikkan alisnya dan berbalik. Entah apa yang dia cari. Lalu dia berbalik ke arahku.

"Aku?" tanyanya dengan polos. Ingin rasanya aku menjedukkan kepala saat itu juga. Innocent banget ya nih cowok? Emang siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Dia membalas senyumku. Yah, itu lebih baik karena aku sudah mulai 'berapi-api'. Dia berjalan ke arah ruang penyimpanan. Meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan ratusan perempatan yang bergelimang di kepalaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian (ketika aku merasa jenuh dan ingin cepat pulang) dia muncul lagi di depan pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Ba…reng!" ucapku di sampingnya. Namun tidak seperti biasanya…

Dia memandangku dari atas sampai bawah. Membuat saraf tak sadarku segera memerintahkan untuk menutupi bagian depanku dengan kedua tanganku. Untungnya tidak kulakukan.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Membuatku ingin melepaskan sepatu dan memukulnya hingga masuk ke dalam tanah sampai yang tersisa hanya kepalanya. Bukankah di kelas kita sudah kenalan? Apakah memori-mu terlalu penuh dengan pelajaran sehingga susah untuk mengingat nama orang?!

"Aku INO, I-N-O. Yamanaka Ino. Kita satu kelas dan kamu tidak ingat namaku? Oh ya, butuh waktu lama untuk ingat nama. Tapi setidaknya kamu tahu aku! Padahal kita tadi baru ketemu kan di gedung olahraga?" ucapku.

Dia hanya menunduk. Lalu berjongkok, bahunya bergetar…..

Dan tawa lepas tak terkendali akhirnya muncul…. =.=!

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku. Setelah puas tertawa, akhirnya dia bangkit dan mengambil ponsel. Tekan-tekan apa…. Gitu….

Aku sudah jenuh!

Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan orang itu. Namun dia mencengkram lenganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku sudah berkorban saat ini. jadi tolong turuti aku…."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Mau kuperkosa?" ucapnya sambil menjilat bibir atasnya.

Tuk!

Sebuah telapak tangan mengenai kepalanya (yang menurutku adalah pukulan). Dia hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya dan berbalik. Kali ini aku ikut melongok. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mataku hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hah! Temanmu yang satu ini salah mengira orang. Sudah cukup dengan yang tadi pagi. Sekarang tambah lagi…."

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka yang sedang berdebat. Kepalaku mondar-mandir (?) dari kiri ke kanan hingga kurasa sebentar lagi kepalaku hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. Hingga sebuah tangan memegang lenganku.

"Ini Sa-su-ke. Kalau aku Sai. Tolong bedakan…."

He? Kembar?

"Kami memang kembar," ucap Sasuke. Iya kan? Aku tidak salah kan? Yang kuhapal sekarang adalah rambut mereka. Yang lain? Nanti saja!

"Sudah bisa bedakan? Kalau belum lihat saja apa yang berada di kepala kami. Untuk yang bernama Sa-su-ke, rambutnya seperti pantat ayam. Dan aku, rambutku ya begini…." Ucap Sai seraya menunjuk kepalanya.

"Bayangkan saja rambut lepek yang berminyak," timpal Sasuke. Kurasa dia ingin balas dendam…

"Oke! Aku sudah hapal! Ini Sasuke dan yang ini Sai!" ucapku sambil tersenyum puas. Namun setelah ingat kejadian tadi….

"Mengingat kejadian tadi…. Gomen ne Uchiha-san….." ucapku seraya membungkuk.

"Uchiha-san yang mana yang kamu maksud?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Membuatku ingin sekali tepok jidat.

.

.

.

Diingg….doonnnngggg….

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Dan disini aku masih saja membayangkan kejadian kemarin. Wajahku benar-benar memerah ketika mengingat itu semua. Tak kusangka jika Sai punya kembaran. Namun kalau diperhatikan, mereka memiliki perbedaan yang cukup signifikan. Yah, selain Sai yang lebih pucat juga Sasuke yang menurutku lebih ganteng.

Namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sai….

Apa aku sudah 'tidak seimbang' lagi ya?

Kali ini aku menoleh ke arah samping. Muncullah seorang Sai yang sedang sibuk menggambar. Aku tahu kalau saat ini adalah pelajaran seni. Namun yang digambar Sai justru manga. Kuperhatikan lagi sekelilingnya. Ternyata tugas yang diberikan oleh Shimura-sensei 30 menit yang lalu telah diselesaikannya.

Kami disuruh menggambar dengan tema Yin dan Yang. Yah, mengenai hitam putih dan begitulah. Dan ujung-ujungnya aku hanya bisa memandangi kertasku yang masih putih bersih tanpa dosa (?).

Kira-kira kalau kertas putih ini 'kubagi' dua dan sisi kanan kuberi warna hitam terus sisi kirinya diberi warna putih bisa enggak ya?

Kuperhatikan lagi milik Sai….

Memang masih berupa sketsa namun kurasa yang namanya Sai adalah jiwa-jiwa yang hanya mau kerja kalau ada mood. Kuperhatikan lagi manga ya digambarnya….

Ceweknya sih memang cantik-cantik…

Yah, namanya juga anak cowok. Tentu saja ceweknya dia bikin cantik-cantik dan cowoknya dibikin standar-standar. Dan dari tadi dia Cuma gambar-gambar tokoh cewek.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil melambai-lambai gaje.

"Kulihat gambarmu sudah hampir jadi. Boleh lihat dong…." Ucapku seraya melongok ke kertas gambar yang berada di sampingnya. Dia segera membalik kertas itu. Dasar pelit….

"Punyamu belum jadi?" tanyanya.

"Belum… dan aku mau cari inspirasi tapi belum dapet-dapet. Yin dan Yang….. huwa…. Puyeng!"

"Tugas ini akan dikumpulkan minggu depan. Jadi bersikaplah santai. Shimura-sensei tidak akan memakanmu hanya karena gambarmu jelek. Lagipula banyak sekali objek yang bisa kau jadikan sebagai tema Yin dan Yang," jelasnya. Aku hanya bisa angguk-angguk.

"Tapi aku begitu payah dalam hal menggambar…..eh, ajarin aku dong….." ucapku seraya menarik kursiku ke arah mejanya dan aku duduk di sampingnya. Ngomong-ngomong ternyata sikap dan fisik Shimura-sensei memang jauh berbeda. Dia mengijinkan kami untuk 'keluar' demi mencari inspirasi.

Sai kembali memandangku…..

Lalu dia menghela napas berat….

"Apa kau yakin kau mau minta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu? Kau tidak minta bantuanku untuk mendekati Sasuke?" Tanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke memangnya bisa gambar ya? Kalau dibandingkan denganmu, siapa yang paling pinter gambar?"

"Kau mau minta bantuanku apa bantuan Sasuke? Hm?"

Ya ampun. Cowok ini. kupikir dia mau menyerahkan 'tanggung jawab'-nya pada Sasuke. Namun kok ujung-ujungnya jadi begini?

Namun kurasa aku tahu maksudnya…..

"Gomen ne, baiklah. Kamu bisanya kapan?" ucapku. Dia menimbang-nimbang…

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah? Di lapangan basket? Aku minggu depan ada turnamen dan aku juga belum menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Maksudmu kamu mau mengajariku menggambar sambil berlatih basket?" tanyaku. Pikiran mengenai Sai yang melakukan berbagai macam trik dalam basket mulai membanjiri pikiranku.

Dia begitu keren…

"Kalau kau mau….."

"YA! Aku mau! Pulang sekolah nanti kumpul di lapangan basket ya? Kau janji kan? Akan mengajariku?" ucapku penuh semangat. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil kembali focus ke arah manganya. Aku memperhatikan apa yang digambarnya sambil berpangku tangan.

Hm, sekarang dia mulai menggambar tokoh cowoknya….

Cowoknya cukup keren dan agak brutal. Namun kupikir dia bakalan bikin manga dengan tema 'hareem'. Yah, dengan tokoh cewek yang buaaannyyyaakk dan begitu-begitu deh….

"Cowoknya keren. Kau mau bikin manga harem ya?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng cepat.

"Kau pikir aku mau meracuni seisi sekolah ya?" tanyanya dengan nada horror. Ups, ternyata manganya dipublikasikan to…

"Hehehe… gomen-gomen….lalu kau bikin genre apa? School life?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku berharap kalau dia bikin manga shonen.

"Kalau pikiranmu adalah manga shoujo, buanglah itu jauh-jauh…"

"siapa bilang kalau aku mikirin manga Shoujo? Ayolah… beritahu aku…" pintaku seraya menarik-narik lengannya. Dia hanya menghela napas.

"Manga Shounen….."

"HE?! Shounen? Kya…. Aku suka manga shounen! Cepetan selesaiin dan tunjukin ke aku ya?" ucapku seraya menarik-ulur bahunya. Dia hanya bersikap datar.

"Gomen, bisa tolong lepaskan?" ucapnya. Aku segera melepaskannya dan dia kembali ke pekerjaannya semula. Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan panas di kedua pipiku.

Tidak!

AKU!TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Aku tidak sedang blushing kan?

Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk memandangi lantai selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Entah kenapa aku teringat sebuah mangan shoujo yang mengatakan : 'pelukanmu membuat jantungku doki-doki'.

Eh, aku enggak meluk dia lho…..

Kutengok lagi ke arah Sai. kali ini dia terlihat sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ya ampun, ini masih sekitar jam Sembilan dan dia sudah tidur nyenyak bak di kasur yang empuk. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara Ibiki-sensei yang cetar membahana (?).

Dan anehnya, tidak ada satupun siswa maupun siswi yang menegurnya. Yah, Ibiki-sensei yang aku yakin melihat ke arahnya pun tidak melontarkan komentar apa-apa. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ctakkk!

Sebuah tutup marker mengenai kepala salah satu temanku. Dan posisinya berada tepat di depanku. Aku segera memasang pose serius sambil pura-pura memperhatikan. Namun pandanganku tepat selalu ke arah Sai yang masih saja terlelap begitu damainya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku segera berlari dari klub minum teh menuju ke gedung olahraga. Kuharap Sai tidak menunggu lama. Kurasa aku sudah terlambat selama lima belas menit.

"SAI! Gomen aku telat…." Ucapku pada Sai yang sedang sibuk mewarnai gambarnya dengan cat poster. Aku merasa agak tidak enak karena menurutku dia sudah menunggu cukup lama. Aku segera melongok ke arah gambar dan berikutnya aku berteriak sambil melingkarkan kedua lenganku dibahunya.

"Kya! Gambarnya keren banget! Ajarin dong!" ucapku. Gambarnya adalah sebuah tangan yang meninju ke arah cermin hingga berdarah. Lalu di bagian yang pecah akibat tinju tadi terdapat gambar setan yang cukup menyeramkan. Di bagian yang tidak pecah terlihat sosok cowok keren yang memandang penuh amarah. Jika diperhatikan, wajah setan itu mirip dengan cowok tadi.

Keren!

"Wakata! Wakata! Sekarang siapkan alat-alatmu dan kita akan cari inspirasi…"

Akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama, aku menyelesaikan sketsa gambarku. Meskipun tidak sebagus milik Sai, yang penting jadi. Lagian kalau gambaranku sebagus milik Sai nantinya banyak yang curiga lagi.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan garis pemecahnya. Buat kedua cewek ini saling menyatukan tangan mereka satu sama lain tanpa adanya batas. Lalu beri kesan evil pada yang satunya…."

Aku segera mengikuti apa yang dia bicarakan. Sedangkan Sai kembali berlatih dengan bola-bola orange. Kali ini dia berlatih melakukan three-pointer.

Lama-lama aku ingin sekali main basket o

Aku segera menyelesaikan tugasku dan berlari ke arahnya. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ajari aku main basket ya…."

.

.

.

"Ulangi sekali lagi! Satu dua tiga angkat! Satu dua tiga angkat!"

Walah…. Ternyata teknik-tekniknya sulit! T_T

Berkali-kali aku salah dalam melakukan lay-up. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa berbaring sambil terus mengeluh betapa capeknya melakukan latihan yang beginian…

"Itu masih yang mudah-mudah lho. Kenapa kau menyerah?"

"Huwa! Aku enggak mau main basket sama kamu!"

"Aku tidak Tanya…"

.

.

.

Huah! Bermain basket bersama Sai membuat seluruh tubuhku remuk!

Dan sekarang aku sedang berbaring memandangi hasil karyaku yang dibantu 'sedikit' oleh Sai. Dan saat ini aku dengan kesadaran sebanyak 70% yakin bahwa aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Ah, biarlah.

Ini kan di dalam kamar…

Dddrrrtttt…ddddrrrrttt…

Kuraih handphone yang terbaring di mejaku. Sebuah pesan masuk. Dan nomor pengirimnya tidak tercantum dalam kontak handphone-ku.

From: xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arigatou….

.

.

.

He? Siapa sih ini? dan apa maksudnya dengan kata 'Arigatou'?

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

Author's note:

Puah, akhirnya jadi juga. Makasih buat para reviewer yang telah memberikan review-nya buat fic ini…

See you next chapter…. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya nya Masashi Kishimoto

Alone chapter 3

.

.

.

From: xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arigatou….

.

.

.

Entah kenapa aku terus kepikiran sama sms tadi malam. Akibatnya, sekarang aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai statistika yang baru saja di ajarkan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Padahal dari tadi tuh orang sudah ceplos sana ceplos sini untuk menjelaskan 'rumus-rumus' yang dipergunakan dalam materi statistika. Mulai dari mean lah, nilai tepi lah…

Dan apa lah (?) itu….

"Hei, Ino. Connect?"

Kurasa bukan aku aja yang tidak nyambung dalam pelajaran ini. banyak yang mengeluh karena pelajaran yang disampaikan benar-benar enggak ada satu pun yang masuk ke otak.

"Enggak, disconnect. Connection error," jawabku pada Karin yang duduk di depanku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menengok ke arah Sai.

"Aku malah not responding…." Celoteh Suigetsu yang duduk di depan Sai. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Sai. lalu dengan jahilnya dia menutup kertas yang ditulisi oleh Sai dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Suigetsu pada Sai yang memandang ke arahnya. "Kalau kau tidak tertidur berarti kau sedang konsentrasi. Kalau kau sedang konsentrasi, berarti koneksi-mu lancar. Selancar 100 kb per second."

"Enggak kok. Aku malah troubleshoot….." ucap Sai datar.

"Pffftttt…."

Ctakkk!

"Itte….."

Suigetsu yang awalnya sibuk menahan tawa justru malah dapat hadiah dari Kakashi-sensei. Aku dan Karin segera memasang raut wajah serius yang isinya 'not responding'…. =.=!

.

.

.

"Ino sayang… bisa bantu Kaasan nggak?"

"Ada apa Kaasan?"

Aku segera bergegas dari dalam kamar menuju ke dapur. Ibu sedang sibuk membuat campura dari telur dan gula. Yup,Kaasan akan membuat kue untuk Deidara-niisan. Dia ulang tahun hari ini. dan dengan alasan itu pula dia bilang dia mau pulang ke rumah…

Bilang aja kalau jatah Oniisan di kos-kosan habis… =.=!

Di luar masih hujan dan situ enak-enakan mainin laptop-ku di kamarnya. Awas aja kalau sampai install-install program yang enggak jelas. Terakhir kali dia malah menginstall game yang lumayan berat banget.

Untung saja ketahuan… =.=

Tapi setelah ngeliat aku yang lagi muter MV-nya super junior dia malah ikutan nonton. Dan ujung-ujungnya….

Flashback on

"Orangnya banyak banget ya? Weleh! Lihat tuh! Ngapain tuh cowok nari ballet segala!"

Buaght!

"Kau tahu Niisan? Niisan sudah merusak konsentrasiku! Lihat nih! Aku sudah kehilangan posisi sang Choi Siwon," ucapku seraya memundurkan lagi video yang barusan kutonton. Dei-niisan Cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

Aku yang awalnya sedang dalam posisi 'Pe We' segera bangkit dan mendorong-dorong Dei-nii untuk segera keluar. Katanya tadi Cuma mau pinjem laptop buat mindah data dari flash temennya ke flash-nya dia. Sekarang malah asik komen-komen masalah cowok favoritku.

Ugh! Sebel!

Ketika aku asik-asik dorong-dorong, terdengar intro dari lagunya girlband 'Girls Generation'. Yah, karena pake playlist, jadi setelah nonton Suju aku nonton MV-nya SNSD. Dan jadinya…

"Weleh….. bentar-bentar. Woish… sexy-nya….."

Dan sekarang Dei-nii sibuk ngapalin satu persatu nama dari personel SNSD. Dan ketika MV-nya SNSD yang judulnya 'I got a boys', dia udah enggak berkedip sama sekali.

Flashback off

Dan sekarang aku mendengar lagunya SNSD yang judulnya 'Time machine' dari kamarnya. Aku aja belum update-update. Ternyata Niisan udah 'berjuang' buat download-in seluruh MV-nya SNSD.

Dan dengan iming-iming MV plus dance version-nya Suju yang 'Opera', aku cukup rela jika laptopku dipinjem selama satu hari.

Oh, ya. Balik lagi ke tugasku yang baru aja kuterima dari Kaasan. Kali ini aku disuruh membeli tepung terigu di toko yang khusus buat bahan-bahan bikin kue. Jaraknya sekitar 500 meter. Jadi mendingan naik sepeda aja lah.

Aku sudah siap dengan sebuah payung yang terbuka lebar di atas kepalaku. Hujannya tidak deras. Namun kalau diitung pulang pergi, jadinya bakalan basah kuyup dah aku.

Di awal-awal, perjalanan biasa aja. Tangan kiri pegang gagang payung, tangan kanan pegang setir sepeda. Pelan-pelan….

Tiba-tiba sepeda yang kunaiki tidak mau jalan meskipun sudah kukayuh pedalnya. Bahkan pedalnya begitu ringan. Jangan bilang kalau rantainya lepas….

"Kyyaaa…"

Brukk!

Akhirnya aku mencium aspal dengan mesranya. Untung saja kejadian ini enggak ada yang lihat. Dan aku lebih bersyukur lagi karena aku jatuh sebelum beli tepung. Kalau sudah mungkin tepungnya bakalan berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Hei…"

Sebuah tangan terulur tepat di atas pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang cowok yang mengendarai sepeda federal. Tubuh dan pakaiannya basah kuyup. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatianku.

"Sa…."

Sebentar….

Kalau dia Sai dia bakalan senyum lebar. Kalau dia Sasuke dia bakalan menaikkan sudut bibirnya saja.

Hahh… kenapa kamu basah kuyup segala sih? Andaikan tuh rambut masih kering, aku bisa membedakan kalian…

"Kelamaan. Aku Sasuke…."

Oh, aku salah sangka….

.

.

.

"Eh, kau tidak perlu repot-repot! Sepeda-nya bisa kutuntun kok sampai rumah. Rumahku kan enggak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Aku hanya bisa mencegah Sasuke dengan kata-kataku. Namun sepertinya tidak mempan. Sekarang dia sedang membetulkan rantai sepedaku di depan teras rumah kosong.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih bingung mengenai cara membedakan kami."

"Tentu saja aku bingung! Kalian itu identik!"

"Hah, kau ini sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Banyak orang yang telah bertemu dengan kami berkomentar bahwa kami dapat dengan mudah dibedakan. Apalagi bagi orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Sai. seperti kau ini."

"He?"

"aku juga cukup kagum. Kau mampu bertahan selama ini…."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku…."

"sumpah! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Tolong jelaskan!"

"Maksudku antara kau dan Sai…"

Apa? Antara aku dan Sai? memangnya kenapa? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Sai? tapi, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan padanya kenapa dia tidak langsung bilang? Apa dia termasuk tipe orang yang 'sulit berbicara'?

"Aku kagum padamu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sai tersenyum ketika bertemu denganku sepulang sekolah. Yah, karena sekolahku pulangnya bisa lebih awal dari sekolahmu biasanya aku menunggunya di dekat ruang tamu…"

Kenapa mesti aku? Kan orang yang dekat dengan Sai bukan aku semata…

"Kau bingung?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memutar-mutar pedal sepedaku. Dia telah selesai memperbaikinya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau bingung. Namun kalau kau mulai tertarik pada Sai,mungkin kau akan menemukan banyak kejutan darinya…." Ucap Sasuke seraya menaiki sepedanya. Namun sebelum itu dia menoleh kepadaku dan memberikan senyum lebar. Ditambah rambutnya yang jatuh lemas di kepalanya, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sai.

"Arigatou…."

Namun sebelum itu aku harus menghentikannya….

"Ano… bisa beritahu Sai tidak? Besok ada ulangan bahasa inggris. Tadi ada pengumuman dan ternyata Sai pulang lebih dulu."

.

.

.

"Woi… ino….. pinjem colokan dong… colokan di kamarku rusak dan aku masih mau nonton drama Korea….."

Suara dari Dei-niisan membuatku kembali dari alam lamunanku.

"Kenapa enggak nyolok di idungnya Dei-niisan aja? Kan lubangnya lebih gede….."

"Walah-walah.. jahat banget sih kamu?"

"Biarin. Ini udah malem dan aku belum belajar. Dan aku tidak bisa konsen kalo ada yang lagi muter drama Korea di kamarku…."

"Walah… aku kan bawa ini!"

Dan perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh Dei-niii. Kali ini dia lesehan sambil trus mengagumi tokoh cewek yang begitu 'macho' di drama itu. Aku sendiri berbaring di atas ranjang sambil terus mengerjakan soal-soal latihan bahasa Inggris. Hingga sebuah getaran dari ponsel-ku membuatku duduk untuk mengambilnya di atas meja belajarku.

.

From:xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nomor telepon Sai: xxxxxxxxx

Oh ya, aku Sasuke….

Tolong bilang sendiri sama orangnya. Aku lagi ada konflik sama dia….

.

Aku segera bangkit dan membaca ulang sms yang baru masuk itu. Jadi orang yang sms kata 'arigatou' itu Sasuke? Emangnya aku pernah bantu dia ya? Kenal aja barusan. Oh ya, aku baru tahu kalau Sai bisa kena 'konflik'. Setahuku dia tidak pernah marah di sekolah. Tersinggung pun enggak pernah.

Dan ternyata anak kembar juga punya konflik….

To: Uchiha Sasuke

Jadi kamu yang dulu ngirimin aku kata-kata? Darimana kamu dapet nomor HP aku?

Send…

.

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Yah, memang aku orangnya. Untuk nomor HP itu memang keahlianku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.

.

To: Uchiha Sasuke

Ya sudahlah. Aku percaya padamu. Enggak pernah nyangka kalau anak kembar juga punya konflik. Baiklah, biar ku-sms Sai. semoga kalian cepet akur lagi….

.

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Semoga sajalah…..

.

Aku hanya mematung memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk Sai. untuk orang yang easy going seperti Sasuke itu bukan masalah. Masalahnya adalah Sai yang sikapnya seperti itu. Apalagi dia mungkin saja sedang ngamuk sekarang. Berhubung lagi konflik sama kembarannya.

Namun aku cukup terharu dengan sikap Sasuke. Di sela-sela 'perang' dia masih mau memperdulikan Sai. kalau dipikir-pikir, kira-kira siapa ya yang lahir duluan? Sai apa Sasuke?

Menilik dari sikap Sasuke yang mirip seperti 'Oniisan' dibandingkan Sai, kurasa Sasuke-lah yang jadi kakaknya. Namun bisa juga yang bersikap 'Oniisan' justru yang lahir terakhir.

Yosh! Ino Yamanaka! Fight!

.

To :Uchiha Sai

Sai, aku Ino. Besok ada ulangan bahasa inggris. Jangan lupa belajar ya…. ^_^

.

Walah! Hapus hapus!

.

To: Uchiha Sai

Besok ada ulangan bahasa inggris

Ino

.

Kya….. terlalu menakutkan!

To: Uchiha Sai

Tadi ada pengumuman kalau besok ada ujian bahasa Inggris…..

Ino

.

Send…..

.

.

.

Kyaaa… aku berhasil! Semoga saja dia tidak merasa aneh ketika membaca pesanku. Semoga saja begitu. Aku bisa melihat Dei-nii yang agak sweatdrop ketika melihatku yang berguling-guling sambil memeluk guling (?) di atas ranjang. Bodoh amat! Yang penting Sai udah baca sms-ku.

Kupandangi lagi layar ponsel-ku. Belum ada balasan sama sekali dari orang yang namanya Sai. apakah dia enggak punya pulsa buat bales? Apakah ponsel-nya mati? (yang ini jelas tidak mungkin karena barusan muncul laporan pengiriman)….

Atau mungkin dia begitu marahnya sama Sasuke hingga tidak mengindahkan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya?

Apakah dia sekarang sedang ngamuk sambil melempar barang-barang?

Atau….

Apakah dia bakalan kabur dan ngeluyur malem-malem?

Huwa…

Kenapa dari tadi yang masuk Cuma Sai melulu? Kenapa enggak rumusnya 'modal' sama 'past continous tense'? ya ampun! Kalau nilaiku besok jelek gimana?!

Kupandangi jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam (sore mungkin?). dan Dei-nii yang katanya mau nginep disini selama beberapa hari masih terus memandangi laptop-ku yang menampilkan berbagai macam drama Korea. Mulutnya terus-menerus komen tentang apa yang dilakuin sama tokoh-tokohnya.

Apa Sai masih 'terbakar' ya?

Gimana ya wajahnya kalau marah? Apa wajahnya yang murah senyum itu langsung berubah menjadi wajah murka yang nyeremin? Di tambah background api mungkin lebih keren ya?

Tanpa kusadari dari tadi aku menulis-nulis nama Sai di atas buku catatanku. Setelah selesai tanganku terus menebalkan huruf-huruf itu hingga kertasnya hampir jebol.

Ups!

Aku segera merobeknya dan memotongnya menjadi bagian yang kecil-kecil sebelum Dei-nii curiga dan mulai komen-komen lagi…..

.

.

.

Ddrrrttttt…dddrrtttt….

Hoah… siapa sih yang sms jam-jam segini? Apa tuh orang enggak tahu kalau jam-jam sekitaran jam tiga dini hari begini waktunya merem dan 'menikmati hidup'. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu hingga pukul 10 malam hanya untuk menghafal rumus. Sebenernya aku tinggal butuh waktu hingga jam 8. Tapi gara-gara ada 'iklan' yang terus-terusan lewat….

.

From: Uchiha Sai

Makasih buat infonya. Sebenernya aku sudah tahu….

.

Sebentar…

Ini beneran dari Sai kan?

Aku segera bangkit ke posisi duduk sambil mengucek-ucek mataku. Memastikan bahwa nama kontak yang tertera memang nama dari nomor ponsel yang dimilik oleh Sai.

To: Uchiha Sai

Ya ampun, kamu tahunya dari siapa?

.

From: Uchiha Sai

Yah, aku tahu saja….

.

.

.

Hingga pagi kuhabiskan waktuku hanya untuk saling bertukar pesan dengan Sai. berbeda denganku yang berusaha terjaga, Sai sendiri malah bilang kalau dia tidak bisa tidur. Katanya sih tadi sore udah tidur (dia bilangnya merem sebentar terus bangun-bangun udah gelap). Kusaranin buat minum susu tapi dia bilang dia bakalan dibunuh sama Sasuke kalau berani menyentuh susu berkalsium tinggi dengan tulisan besar-besar: 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Author's note:

Makasih buat review-review nya. Semuanya bikin Kasumi semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini…. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto

Alone chapter 4

.

.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, menurutku Sai memang lebih tinggi daripada Sasuke. Mungkin itu alasannya Sasuke minum susu berkalsium tinggi. Pfftt… aku enggak bisa nahan tawa deh. Mungkin saja Sasuke itu jarang olahraga seperti Sai. sedangkan Sai, tiap hari main basket dan lompat-lompat melulu (padahal situ udah tinggi lho!).

"INOOO! Awas!"

Dukkk!

"Ya ampun! Sai! tanggung jawab! Lihat tuh! Ino mewek!"

Dan semuanya terasa menggelap ketika kepalaku mengenai sesuatu yang bundar dan agak keras. Secara reflek aku berjongkok sambil mendekatkan dahiku ke lutut. Kedua tangan memegangi sisi kepalaku yang baru saja berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang agak keras.

Plok!

Aku segera menengadahkan kepalaku ketika kurasa sebuah tangan tertangkup ke bagian kepalaku yang sakit. Kulihat Sai dengan wajah datarnya. Namun aku bersumpah kalau kedua matanya sempat melembut ketika mata kami bertatapan.

"Daijoubu? Kau yakin bisa berdiri? Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?hm?"

Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa memperhatikan matanya yang melembut itu ketika Sai mengusap-usap kepalaku. Wake up Ino! Wake up!

"Aku enggak apa-apa! Sakitnya udah ilang!" ucapku ketika aku sudah sadar dari 'masa-dimana-dunia-seakan-berhenti'. Sai menatapku tidak percaya dan tatapan sinis pun muncul.

Dan sekarang aku seperti menghadapi seorang Sasuke =.=!

Aku takut!

"kalau kau yakin tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau harus bangun! Ayo bangun dan buktikan padaku kalau kau tidak apa-apa," ucapnya dengan nada memaksa. Aku berusaha bangun namun akhirnya terduduk juga.

"Bangun saja masih kesulitan dan sekarang kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kepala itu isinya macem-macem dan kau seenak jidatmu bilang tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. Spontan muncullah beberapa siku-siku di kepalaku.

"Ayo Ino, bangunlah! Dari sini biar aku yang urus. Oke?" ucap Karin seraya membantuku untuk duudk dibangku cadangan di pinggiran lapanya basket. Sedangkan Sai hanya mengangguk pada Karin.

"Kau marah pada Sai? atau kau gusar padanya?" Tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya tajam dan akhirnya menghembuskan napas frustasi.

"Siapa yang tidak kesal?"

"Sai itu orangnya memang begitu. Maklumlah, dulu saja Suigetsu pernah dihajar olehnya…."

Nani?! Dihajar!

"Kok bisa?"

"Yah, kami berdua ada konflik dan gitu deh! Dan ujung-ujungnya Sai yang jadi penengah. Dia itu sebenarnya perhatian. Namun caranyalah yang begitu berbeda…"

"Souka…"

Piiittt!

"Seluruh siswa dan siswi segera berkumpul di tengah lapangan basket sekarang!"

Ucapan dari Utakata-sensei membuatku segera berdiri dan mengambil posisi. Utakata-sensei terlihat begitu keren dengan bola basket yang berputar di ujung jari telunjuknya. Beberapa siswi blushing. Aku sendiri?

Aku sudah sering sampe bosan melihat yang begituan. Sai selalu bermain bola basket seperti itu di depanku. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Ups!

'Kira-kira kita dites enggak?'

'Ya mana kutahu?!'

'Pssttt… kalian mau di-'

Buk!

Sebuah bola basket yang barusan berada di telunjuk tangan kanan Utakata-sensei segera berpindah tempat di salah satu dari siswa yang mengobrol. Dia hanya mengusap kepalanya yang kurasa akan benjol mengingat betapa 'bersemangatnya' Utakata-sensei melemparkannya.

"Nah, jika masih ada yang ingin seperti mereka. Silahkan lakukan sekarang. Jangan sungkan-sungkan…" ucap Utakata-sensei sambil tersenyum evil. Dan dia melirik ke arah tumpukan bola basket di dalam keranjang seolah-olah menunjukkan ekspresi 'disini-bolanya-masih-banyak-buat-nimpuk-kalian'.

"Nah, karena kalian tidak ada yang mau, maka sekarang Sensei akan bertanya. Siapa disini yang sering atau bahkan terbiasa dengan permainan basket?"

"SAI!"

"Tuh orangnya…."

Utakata-sensei segera memberikan gesture untuk Sai agar dia mendekat ke arahnya. Setelah cukup lama berbisik-bisik, akhirnya Sai mengambil sebuah bola yang ada di keranjang. Seluruh pandangan beralih pada Sai yang berjalan menuju ke ring basket.

Dan Sai mulai melempar bola ke arah papan yang berada di atas keranjang. Bola memantul dan masuk!

"Dan itulah yang akan kalian pelajari hari ini. kuberi waktu tigapuluh menit dan setelah itu kalian harus memasukkan bola sebanyak mungkin dalam waktu satu menit….." ucap Utakata-sensei. Kami pun segera berbaris untuk mendapatkan giliran. Sai sendiri hanya berdiri di samping ring yang lain sambil memperhatikan bola yang mereka lemparkan.

"Yah! Enggak masuk! Padahal tadi kelihatannya enak banget ngeliatin Sai."

Sai hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah bola.

"Kuncinya adalah didorong. Bukan dilemparkan….." ucapnya. Dan dia melakukan gerakan itu sekali lagi. Dan sukses membuat seisi lapangan basket ber'wow' ria.

Piittt!

"Sai, kemarilah!"

Sai segera berlari ke arah Utakata-sensei dan setelah bisik-bisik enggak jelas (lagi), akhirnya kami tahu kalau Sai disuruh untuk menjadi pengawas dalam tes ini. dengan berbekal stopwatch dan buku catatan nilai dia berdiri di tengah lapangan basket.

"Untuk yang di sebelah kananku, nomor genap dan yang di kiriku nomor ganjil. Kita akan mulai dalam waktu satu menit dan berapa banyak bola yang akan dimasukkan. Nomor selanjutnya yang menghitung nomor sebelumnya. Lalu nomor 'ketiga' hingga 'kelima' mengambilkan dan memberikan bola," ucap Utakata-sensei. Kami segera membentuk barisan lagi. Dan kali ini Sai akan beraksi paling terakhir karena dia juga bertanggung jawab dalam penghitungan jangka waktu.

Setelah Utakata-sensei pergi entah kemana, Sai hanya menaruh buku catatan nilai di atas bangku cadangan. Lalu dia memberikan aba-aba pada yang lain. Aku selalu melirik ke arahnya sebelum waktunya aku yang memasukkan bola. Sai terlihat keren…

"tujuh… delapan…."

Piiitt!

Waktu habis dan aku Cuma bisa memasukkan sepuluh bola. Padahal standarnya kalo cewek harus memasukkan duabelas bola dan cowok harus memasukkan limabelas bola. Aku hanya bisa pundung di pojokan. Hingga ….

"Awas… Ino!"

Set!

"Ayo! Waktunya mau abis nih!"

Yang kulihat tadi adalah sebuah bola yang sama yang menimpuk kepalaku berusaha untuk 'menimpuk'-ku lagi. WTH!

Dan Sai dengan gesitnya menghalangi bola itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memegang stopwatch. Dia segera melemparkan bola itu ke arah kiri. Aku hanya bisa berbinar-binar saking kagetnya. Sedangkan Sai malah bersikap seperti biasanya.

Kau tahu Sai? itu adalah gerakan terkeren yang pernah kulihat…

Dan kau Cuma bersikap seperti biasa?!

.

.

.

Piiitttt!

.

.

"Semuanya sudah?"

"Sudah pastinya. Kau cepatlah bersiap-siap. Biar kuhitungkan!"

.

.

.

"Duapuluh… dua satu… dua dua…. Dua tiga…."

"Walah Sai! itu tangan apa mesin. Cepet banget!"

"Heh Sai, sampai kapan kamu ngelempar begitu? Enggak kasian apa sama kita-kita?"

"Ups, gomenasai. Oh ya, tes-nya ada dua kali. Jadi pembedanya Cuma posisinya aja. Sekarang yang di kiri pindah ke kanan dan yang satunya ke kiri. Biar kuhitung kalian," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum. Yang lain segera bergegas untuk mengambil posisi.

"Hey Sai! waktumu kurang lima belas detik lagi. Kenapa kok malah berhenti?"

"Enggak apa-apa… sudah lulus aja aku sudah syukur…"

"Kau ini, sayang tahu waktunya dibuang-buang…"

.

.

.

Yosh! Kali ini aku harus bisa memasukkan bola diatas dua belas kali! Harus bisa!

Aku segera mengambil ancang-ancang ketika Sai berdiri di sampingku. Kontan aku agak shock dan akhirnya menoleh ke tengah lapangan. Dan ternyata Gaara yang sekarang memegang stopwatch. Sai mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik.

"Kau tahu kenapa ada kotak hitam di atas ring basket? Incarlah kotak itu karena itulah gunanya ada gambar kotak bergaris hitam di atas sana. Itu juga yang membantu anak-anak klub basket dalam latihan," ucap Sai dengan nada yang sangat rendah (aku hampir berpikir kalau dia adalah anak paduan suara).

Piiittt!

"AYO INO! Cemungut ea!" ucap Karin sambil merangkul Suigetsu yang ternyata telah menyelesaikan tes-nya. Wah…. Pamer kemesraan di tengah lapangan. Ck ck ck…

Ingat donk sama yang masih jomblo! Kan kasian…..!

Tapi yang namanya Sui plus Karin ya gitu deh jadinya (?)

"Kurang satu lagi dan kau akan lulus Ino. Kurang satu dan kupikir waktunya kurang seperempat menit," ucap Sai seraya memberikan bola kepadaku setiap aku selesai melemparkannya ke arah yang diinstruksikan oleh Sai.

Piittt!

"Waktunya habis!"

Yei! (?) akhirnya aku berhasil lulus untuk yang kedua ini. terimakasih buat Sai yang membantuku dalam menyelesaikan tes. Dan ketika aku berniat untuk mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih padanya, situ malah ngeloyor ke ring sebelah.

Sakit woy! Sakit!

.

.

.

"Kya! Lihat tuh! Mereka keren!"

"Iya tuh! Mereka pada keren-keren!"

"Aku berjanji! Jika udah lulus aku akan masuk ke Universitas Konohagakure!"

"Piuh! Mentang-mentang disana banyak cowok di atas standar, kamu malah pilih kesana?"

"Aku bersumpah! Demi nama para cowok jomblo sedunia! Gue enggak bakalan masuk ke tuh Universitas! Demi ikatan cowok-cowok jomblo!"

Bletakk!

Bletakkk!

"Wadaw!"

"Hadooh!"

"Kepala gue!"

Setelah olahraga tadi, tiba-tiba saja jam yang seharusnya diisi oleh Jiraiya-sensei malah kosong. Tentu saja seisi kelas mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mulai dari Kankurou yang sibuk menekan Alt+F4 di keyboard laptop yang digunakan oleh para cewek-cewek untuk menonton film Korea. Alhasil, sekarang dia sedang di-bully oleh para cewek.

Aku menengok ke depan. Terlihat Sui yang sibuk mengomentari cowok-cowok anggota Boyband Korea. Kutengok ke sebelahku dan muncullah postur Sai yang sedang tertidur beralaskan buku paket matematika plus fisika. Kelihatannya enak tuh….

Dan perhatianku teralih ke arah kerumunan cewek yang sibuk ber-wah ria. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan mereka dan terlihat para cowok yang kurasa duta dari Olimpiade Farmasi di Universitas Konoha yang sedang promosi dari kelas satu ke kelas lain.

Namun ada yang menarik perhatianku.

Aku menatap Sai dan kembali menatap orang yang merupakan salah satu duta tadi.

Entah kenapa kok mirip ya?

Dan orang itu memasuki kelasku. Akhirnya para cewek pada blushing. Emang seganteng itu ya? Aku aja tidak terlalu meleleh begitu…

Kan masih ada….

Ups!

Aku segera memalingkan kepalaku yang sebelumnya tertuju pada sosok gumpalan yang masih sibuk di alam mimpi…..

"Hey… jangan tidur begitu dong…." Ucap sosok yang menjadi misterius dimataku ke arah Sui yang kebetulan mengambil posisi sama dengan Sai. Sui akhirnya bangkit dan muncullah wajah-wajah madesu (masa depan suram) yang seketika membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Kalian tahu tidak,kalau kalian tidur seperti itu bisa bahaya lho! Itu menyangkut kecerdasan…"

Dan seketika seisi kelas menoleh ke arah Sai yang masih setia di alam mimpi….

Yang kutahu dari teman-teman memang Sai itu pintar. Dan selama ini tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Dan kupikir posisi tidur seperti itu tidak ada pengaruhnya buat Sai.

Sosok itu menghela napas dan akhirnya menghampiri Sai yang masih tidur. Seisi kelas terdiam untuk menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Sosok itu menepuk kepala Sai dan bak disetrum Sai terbangun. Sosok itu tersenyum dan kembali ke depan kelas.

Sai hanya berpangku tangan sambil mendengarkan ceramah.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Itachi dan yang ini Sasori…"

"Wah, Kak Itachi dan Kak Sasori ya?"

"Nah, sekarang kami mau promosi nih!"

Yah, karena aku agak alergi sama ilmu eksak, maka aku hanya memasang wajah mendengarkan. Justru dalam hati aku hanya penasaran, sosok yang bernama Kak Itachi itu siapanya Sai ya? Kok bisa-bisanya ngebangunin Sai yang semangat tidurnya kelewat batas begitu.

.

.

.

Tbc

Author's note:

Walah-walah, udah berapa tahun ya enggak update?

Gomen ne reader-sama. Sebenernya fic ini udah jadi separuh namun gara-gara kejepit sama yang namanya virus komputer jadi deh begini. Kasumi udah berhari-hari sampe jari-jari Kasumi keriting baru deh Kasumi memenangkan perang dahsyat melawan sang virus (?)….

Terakhir,

Review please…..


End file.
